The Kingdom of Heaven and Hell
by Snow Blossom-95
Summary: A/U. It was a forbidden love, he was the man of her dreams, the man that she had longed for so long. Through parting, heart break and curses... true love always has it's own way back, only this time... The conditions are different. Ratings may change.
1. Cursed

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, but I do own the plot.

Chapter 1. Cursed

...

_This heart chain, made from white gold with a pink diamond in the middle, is the only bridge leading me to my true love. Every day, I wished that someday, someone might actually be able to cast the spell to make it sing. I've waited all my life for someone to made me feel that unbelievable feelings of irrevocable, and inevitable love Grandma had always told me. But I've waited for eight years, and I think it's long enough but still. No one, not even a single eligible man had ever stolen my heart. But I never give up on love, I continued _to _wait and hope. Until one day, he came and changed my life forever._

It was sunny day in Raffleshia, a place that many people might never heard of but it was tremendously beautiful. I was about to meet the other angels in a Sunday meeting, and I was running late. Discipline had always been a basic principle for an angel besides loving, caring and compassionate. My mother and father were angels, I'm the only daughter they have and my goal was to always make them proud and never disappoint them.

The thought of being punished by my parents dreaded me, so I ran my way passing an unworldly beautiful garden, called The Vow. It's a garden of Vow that was given from Angel Gabriel to his wife, a sign of love between two sacred creatures. The most romantic love story ever told in the histories of angel.

I ran so fast before I finally stopped abruptly, because I hear the chain ringing. I immediately tried to look for the chain, but I couldn't find it anywhere with me. Where is it? I heard the ringing sound of the chain again… This time it was harder. It was so melodious and peaceful that it got me so lost in my own amazement.

I turned my back and to my surprise, I saw a man, a tall man, long black hair that complemented his fierce and stern face. For whatever reason, something on him captivated me. I also saw my chain on the ground, it was right in front of the man.

'I must've drop it when I ran.' I thought.

The man stared at the chain on the ground confusedly. He picked up my chain and went to me to hand it back. He seemed to be so lost in space, not knowing why the chain could ring non-stop. He looked a bit distant but I could swear that I could see and feel something snap on me when he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Here you go, it's yours right?" came his deep, sultry voice that sent vibrates to my being.

"I- un… yeah, thank you." I answered nervously.

He smiled one of those smiles that you couldn't possibly easily forgotten. Just when the stranger was about to leave, I called to him. "Wait!"

The long haired man looked back at me. I blushed.

"Uhm… may I know your name?" I asked carefully, didn't knew what gotten to myself to ask him that.

He looked like he was in a deep thought, before he finally replied. "I'm Inuyasha."

Inuyasha…. What an uncommon name…

"My name is Kagome, nice to meet you" I replied, trying to sound as casual as possible despite of my pounding heart.

He's name is Inuyasha and I'm confident that he's my one true love. I just knew it. This feeling couldn't be wrong… My heart beat a tad faster when he touched my hand to return back the chain; I've never felt this way before.

"You should be more careful next time, it's a really nice chain, and not everyone would be as nice as I am, willing to hand it back." he said. Wow. He got quite a cocky attitude.

"I will. Thank you again." I replied, still staring at him dreamily. But something hit on me. The angel meeting! Oh God! Father and mother are going to be so mad!

"It's really nice to see you, but I gotta go now!" I told him as I ran passed the garden, leaving the dumb founded man.

Unfortunately by the time I arrive at the meeting, it was too late, because the meeting was almost over. And true enough, my parents scolded me. Ironically, I didn't regret it at all. Because I finally met him…

.

.

* * *

It was midnight, but honestly I couldn't sleep. The whole day I've been thinking of this Inuyasha guy. My heart couldn't stop beating so fast, and I couldn't wipe that 'crappy smile' my Mother told me I had on my face. I didn't know when will I see him again. But I'm now sure that my true love is out there, he really did exist. Probably feeling the same thing as I do, probably waiting for the right time to come and stole my heart, probably dreaming on taking me on a boat or probably preparing to ask me out on a date. I knew this was probably too much, but hey a girl could dream couldn't she?

Two weeks had passed and there's still no sign of Inuyasha. Every day at the exact same time when I first met him, I had always waited in the Vow. Hoping he would somehow passed that road again, and we can meet and get to know each other.

I would love to see how his eyes sparkled in the cold of his face. I would like to see his sweet smile that keep on projecting on my mind. Every single thing about him, I'll never forget. And the most, I never forget how he made me falling head over heels for him. I keep on waiting, fourteen days seems like a lifetime when you're waiting for someone special to come along. I've never really been in love; I've never been this… contented and excited before.

This ain't a small town, I guess. You just couldn't pass by to someone accidentally over and over again. But I never gave up and I never lost hope. I fell in love with him on the first sight. I might be wrong, but the chain couldn't possibly be wrong. My Grandma, known as the Aphrodite, the most powerful angel of love had given it me when I was eleven; said that if someone could make this chain sing, he's the one. There's no doubt, indeed Inuyasha is the one.

.

.

* * *

It's the twenty eighth of January I remember, when I was sitting down in the middle of the fountain in the Vow. I noticed a tall figure was pacing to me, slowly. I couldn't believe who am I seeing, Inuyasha! I know that all this time, I wasn't waiting for nothing. I was waiting for something- I mean someone who worth it.

"Can I sit beside you, lady?" He said, as he flashed his sweet yet poisonous smile. I just nodded because I couldn't even think straight, being so close next to him.

He sat next to me; and without I'm knowing it, we had talked for hours. I fixed my hair several times and let it fall naturally to capture his attention. All I want was for him to be impressed. I laughed to the fullest and smiled a lot. I could barely look at his eyes; I was too shy to admit to him that this was love that I'm feeling towards him. I also feared of rejection. What if… He didn't feel the way I feel?

"I'm sorry, Kagome. But I have to leave the town for several days, but this certainly has been the best time of my life, even though we just know each other for a while. When will I see you again, Kagome?" He asked.

"Whenever you like, Inuyasha." I answered dreamily.

"Fourteenth of February at Aphrodite, 7 o'clock sharp. Meet you there!" he said. He stood up, and before he made his leave, he suddenly kissed me in the cheek. I blushed tomato red. I didn't know what to do so I just froze in silent.

When I snapped back to the world of reality, I quickly waved at his retreating figure. Vaguely, I could saw him smiling back to me, blowing me a kiss. Oh, he's so flirtatious.

He told me to meet at the Aphrodite Square... The sacred place of the Angel of Love, named after my grandmother. My heart skipped a bit. I understand it clearly now. It was love. I know for sure that this is the love I've been waiting for my whole. It's two weeks before the Valentine day and there's nothing that can stop me from meeting Inuyasha, the one whom I'm sure was the man of my dreams.

Then I suddenly remembered something someone had told me. Sango, she was also an angel, and she's a best friend of mine. We've known each other since we were very small. She told me to be careful, don't just fall in love, and be cautious to love. Who knows he's a normal peasant, or other kind of creatures.

Nowadays in the city of Raffleshia, there are numerous of creature disguising into human being at day time and will return back to its original form during the night time. Inuyasha... From his figure and appearance, maybe he's just a normal people, a peasant. To be honest, I don't really care, because an angel could live with a mere peasant, a normal human. But one must choose to live in the other one's world. If he doesn't wish to come with me, then I would gladly live with him in the human society.

.

.

* * *

Time goes on as fast as the wind blew, and it's finally February the fourteenth. It's the day I'll meet Inuyasha. I couldn't wipe that happy smile off of my face when I saw him waving his hand to me.

Later on that day, we enjoyed a candle light dinner in a beautiful place called 'The Meadow of Promises', and ended it with macaroons as the dessert. It was such a coincidence that Inuyasha loved macaroons, because it was also my favorite food. At around ten, he walked me home. He lingered his hand on my waist and I lay my head on to his strong chest.

"So far, this has been the best day of my life. I've never met someone like you, Kagome. I don't know what draw my self so into you. You're just so passionate, caring, loving and beautiful in your own unique way." He whispered.

"Really? Because I have met so many guys like you." I replied to him jokingly, laughing so hard afterwards, because that's definitely a big fat lie. I've never met anyone like him before. Not even close.

The smile on his face faded, and I noticed it. "No, I'm just joking. You're so special Inuyasha, no one has ever made me feel the way you do." I continued.

I could almost feel his heart beat as I lay on his chest; it's faster than a bullet train.

"Come to my place in Amaron street, I'm going to show you where I live." He said as he grabbed my hands. I just nodded. I've never actually been there before, but I don't know what's going through on my mind that made me so intoxicated about him. I really wanted to spend the night with him.

* * *

We arrived there, and I sat on the couch in the front room of Inuyasha's unexpectedly enormous palace. I began to wonder, who is he actually? To be honest, I didn't really know what his social status until now... We're just so captivated in each other presence. With a cello, he played me a lullaby. A lullaby I've never heard of but it's so…. beautiful and soothing. Somehow, I felt like the melody was a perfect combination picturing the romance of two lost souls. Finishing his serenade, he moved towards where I sat, and sat next to me.

"This might be too fast… But I wanted to tell you, I- love you Kagome, like I've never been in love with anyone else." He said.

For a moment, I thought that I was flying to the cloud nine. My heart beat faster than ever. I can't believe he actually said that to me!

"I love you too, Inuyasha…" I replied without thinking. Wait. It is just me imagining things or his eyes turned golden..?

Without I even knowing it, he leaned down to me and…

He kissed me. Slowly and passionately. I was so surprised and startled with his kiss, but nevertheless, I kissed him back with equal passion. His warm lips against mine sent chills to my spine as my knees went weak. He kissed me not just out of lust, I could sense it. It was poured out of with complete love and passionately.

He pulled my body towards him; he hugged me tightly to his broad body, never even once detached his lips from mine. I began to drown in the situation. I was so intoxicated with this man… I couldn't feel anything else other than comfort.

He scooped me with his strong arms and I yelped a bit, making him chuckle. "Did I surprise you, my **_princess_**?" He asked. Princess... I thought. I think I can get use to that nickname. He began to head towards what seemed like his room, and gently laid me on the bed.

Before I knew it, my layers of clothes began to slender. He never let go of me, still kissing me senseless. I started to pull of his outer layer, and then his shirt... and his pants. I noticed scratch mark on his shoulder, it was an alphabet 'D'. I wonder what it was...But I simply ignored it since I was so intoxicated with this man on top of me.

We did something, I feel like something deep inside me finally surfaced out. Then it happens...

We both fell asleep next to each other with his hands around my shoulders.

* * *

I woke up in the next morning feeling very jittery and awkward…. Wait. Where are my clothes? I'm…..naked. Not wearing anything and Inuyasha's still sleeping next to me. I immediately got dressed. I was astonished. What did I do last night? What happened? My mind was in a complete chaos. Had I just gave myself to a man I just met...? Noticing that he was in a deep slumber, I decided to leave him that time.

However, he came to my house on that evening unexpectedly; I didn't know how he even knew where I live.

"I promised you, Kagome, if something do happen... I will be responsible for anything that happen last night... I love you, Kagome, never forget that."

That's what he said to me. That moment, my heart swelled and I couldn't help but to fall deeper in him... This feeling can't be wrong. We were born for each other.

.

.

* * *

But then the time came. I missed my period. I couldn't help but to wonder, am I... pregnant?

"I might be pregnant of your child, Inuyasha... I'm so sorry." I said, crying as loud as I could when I met him that day at the Vow.

"It's okay…. Kagome, I love you and I'll stand by you through anything." He hugged me and tried to stop my tears. Right at that moment, I believed everything is going to be okay. He loves me, and I him. Nothing can come between us…

So we went to my parents, and told them about the situation. They were so mad about what we did. I cried and begged them to forgive, but they didn't want to listen. They asked us to went out from the house. I didn't know what else to do. I had expected them to be angry, but I didn't expect them to be this furious! I could feel Inuyasha's grip on my hands was getting tighter. Was he… nervous of something..

My father shouted at me, "He's not one of us, can't you see? For God's shake, Kagome. He' a DEMON! Had you gotten so blind that you surrendered yourself to a filthy creature like him?!"

And then suddenly the flashback of what happened on that night went through and invaded my mind like a ton bricks of wall. The scratch of the alphabet D…. Oh dear God, it stands for Demon isn't it?

"Inuyasha...?" I whispered brokenly and carefully, my eyes silently pleading him to tell me that father is wrong, that the mark on his shoulder means nothing.

He closed his eyes, only to reopen it again few seconds earlier to reveal a pair of golden orbs. His long black silky hair turned silver. There was something grew on top of his head. What was that? Oh my God... dog ears...?

But how…? I knew this was a wrong thing, I'm an angel and he's... a demon. How can we be together? How on earth could an angel collide with a demon? But Inuyasha stayed calm on that day, he just held my hands tightly and stepped out of the angel sanctuary.

Being a disgrace of the angel kind as how my parents referred it to, I was kicked out of the sanctuary by my own parents. Me and Inuyasha, we went back to Amaron to where he lives.

* * *

I finally met his dad, Inutaisho, the great Lord of the Demon nation. I've heard of him several times, he was a very powerful dog demon that was said to slain a thousands of other demons with one quick blow. He was also well known for his unbelievably dreaded curse. We went in, and when he heard that I MIGHT had a growing womb of his own flesh and blood inside of me, he exploded in anger.

"Father," Inuyasha cried, "Please don't do this to her, punish me, do anything you want with me but just please spare her!"

Inutaisho, the great demon lord just glared at his son. "You impudent son… I raised you for years since your mother's death, and this is how you repay me! Degrading myself by mating with this…. Bitch of an angel!"

"What's wrong with that, father? Mother was a human remember!" Inuyasha retorted back.

"That's different! That woman is an angel you fool! Do you wish to get the demon half in you purified?"

I gasped. Inuyasha was a half demon? His mother was a human?

"I don't see the different at all! You just being a self centered man who always try to get everybody to agree with you- because of your bitterness-"

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!" Inutaisho roared.

I was very scared. What would he do now..?

"I disowned you as my son." He stated angrily.

Now it's Inuyasha's turn to gasp. "What? You can't do that, you-!"

"SILENCE!" The great Demon Lord barked, "And you," he pointed at me with one accusing finger. "What dirty tricks had you play to trap my son, huh? You shameless woman... and yet you dare to declare yourself as a holy angel? I pity you."

I tried to hold back my tears. I didn't expect him to be this mad... and saying this hurtful words.

"Enough, father!" said Inuyasha as he stepped in front of me. "I love her, and you can't do anything about it! I'll run with her if I have to!"

Inutaisho's eyes widened, before he finally chuckled darkly.

"Run away, huh?"

Something in his tone made me shudder in fear. It was so impending and intimidating that I could almost feel my knees buckle if it was not for Inuyasha who supported me.

"Fine. But receive this small present of me..You two... Both disgraces of demon and angel kind, shall not live either in holiness and darkness. May your souls suffered forever in the edge of nothingness..." He caste something, and as if everything happened in a slow motion, I could feel myself being hypnotized in his deep pool of amber orbs.

"No! Kagome!" Vaguely, I could hear Inuyasha's calling to me, but it was too late. I felt my consciousness began to left me as I let myself fall into the deep pit of the darkness...

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N: The first chapter of this story was actually a work I've done back then for an english project back in my home country...Phew. That's quite a lot of improvisation I made here... Tell me if I should continue this one?**  
**


	2. You Pervert!

A/N: I actually have some major writer block for this story, so I was kind of not interested to make the continuation. But thanks to Kahlan170, I've finally get 'will' to continue it! :D

Warning: A few transitions in the change of events and character's view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2. You Pervert!

...

"Everyone! It's time for breakfast!" It was the voice of old Kaede, the owner of this orphanage.

My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'll be eighteen this year. I've lived and spent my childhood on this orphanage for years now…

Not long after my mother's…. disappearance, it was Kaede who had kindly took me and raised me in this orphanage, together with a few other kids.

It was all began with my father's affair. My own father just left my mother and me like that; he went with his mistress, probably lived happily ever after somewhere…

It seems that his action had taken its toll on my mother. First, she was a warm-hearted, kind mother… But ever since my father's leaving, she began to change, for the worse. She began to abuse me.

But even so, I couldn't bring my self to hate her. She was, after all, the woman who had brought me to this world. True, I had told her before that I hated her, on that **dreaded** day… But I never really meant it… Seriously… I didn't…

Kaede had mentioned before that my mom had run away with another man, and left me all alone. But that's not it. I know well the accident really was, just like the back of my hand.

I was just six when it happened. I couldn't exactly make out the event clearly, but I remembered how my mother suddenly just… not there. She was there in a second, and the next second, she wasn't.

* * *

"_**Kagome! I've told you to clean up your room, haven't I?"**_

"_**I'm going to, mom. But not now… I'm busy…"**_

"_**Busy you said, huh? Well I'll show you WHAT busy!"**_

"_**Mom, stop it! It hurts!"**_

"_**Not until you start listening to me!"**_

"_**I hate you, Mom, I wish you just go away!"**_

_**And with that, her mom disappeared. Just like that.**_

* * *

"Kagome?"

Kaede's voice broke my train of thoughts.

"Yes, Kaede?"

The old woman flashed a warm smile. "What ails ye, young girl?"

I blushed. This woman knew me so well… I guess it couldn't be helped, considering all the many years she had spent to take care of me…

"Ah… It's nothing… I just thinking about something…" I replied, trying to sound casual.

Kaede smiled again. "Too much thinking is not good for ye, young girl. Come on, shall we eat together now?"

I forced back a smile. I know that she knows what am I thinking. But I also know that she didn't know what exactly it was. And she'll never know…. It would be better if no one would ever find out about it.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV. (the rest of the chapter would be in normal POV, too)**

.

"Lord Inuyasha, Lord Inuyasha, please do come down quickly! Your mother would not be pleased if you don't, mi lord!" said Myouga, the old servant of the Takahashi family as he struggled to keep a pace with his young master.

The young man huffed.

"I don't give a shit, Myouga. She's probably going to set me off with some other stupid, fancy wench!" came Inuyasha's rude answer, keep walking quickly. He went downstairs and swiftly made his way to the back door so that his mother won't see him.

He went to the farm, and quickly hoped on a horse. He waved at Myouga.

"You can't catch me now. Hahaha. Bye, Myouga! See you later!" And with that, he whipped the horse he was riding and vanished in a blink of eye.

Myouga just stared at the empty trace in front of him blankly. Slowly, the poor servant fell to his knees. "Such is the life of an old man…"

He quickly went back to the Takahashi mansion, slowly went in to the living room, where Izayoi, Inuyasha's mom was at. The woman was sitting on a luxurious chair, with another younger woman beside her.

Myouga gulped. "My Lady…." He began.

Izayoi threw her gaze to the old servant. "Myouga." She smiled warmly. But when she saw the lack of her son's presence, her smile turned into a small frown. "I see… So Inuyasha has gotten away again, hasn't he?"

"I'm so sorry, My Lady!" he bowed down apologetically.

The young woman that was sitting beside Izayoi just kept staring at the old servant in amusement.

Izayoi let out a long sigh. "I'm so very sorry, Lady Kikyo, but it seems that the meeting can't be done today… We'll have to wait another day…. I'm sorry, I really am... To think that you've taken your time to see my son today…."

The young woman just smiled warmly. "It's ok, Lady Izayoi. If your son is not ready to meet me, I can understand. It's been a pleasure this afternoon, meeting and talking to you…."

Izayoi nodded. "Thank you for your understanding, Lady Kikyo."

"And oh, please, just call me Kikyo." Answered the black haired woman, "My father has been waiting for me in home, I guess I better go for now…"

"Ah, let me call the guard to accompany you to the front gate…" Said Izayoi.

"I thank you for your concern, Lady Izayoi. But I'm fine by myself, really." answered Kikyo politely.

"Are you sure?" asked Izayoi.

Kikyo nodded.

"Very well, but please take small present from me, Kikyo." Said Izayoi as she took out a small box from her pocket.

"Oh, no, please.. I'm fine… It's just that…We have just met and you wanted to give me a gift already… You made me so honored, Lady Izayoi, but I can't accept this gift right now…" Kikyo said, refusing politely.

Izayoi looked a bit surprised, but she quickly took over her amusement and smiled.

"Well then, take care of yourself, Kikyo."

"You too, Lady Izayoi, and have a good day."

The young woman then made her way out of Takahashi mansion. Myouga then quickly went to his Lady's side.

"Mi Lady, she's quite different from any other woman, isn't she?"

The long haired woman pondered thoughtfully. "Yes, indeed she is, Myouga… Unlike any other girls who had impatiently snapped and stormed off when I told them Inuyasha's had gotten away, this girl was very full of considerations and polite…"

"Does this mean… that she's probably the right choice for the young Master, mi Lady?" asked Myouga enthusiastically.

Izayoi smiled. "That, I don't know, Myouga. It was all up to Inuyasha. Who knows what woman would the desire in his heart be."

.

.

* * *

"Kagome, may I ask for your help?"

The raven-haired girl turned her attention from the book she was currently reading to the old woman. She was holding a small coat in her hands.

"Yes, Kaede?"

"I accidentally dropped this coat I sewed for little Shippo… Would you mind to help me wash it down in the river?" asked Kaede.

Kagome smiled. "Sure, I'll wash it for you…"

Kaede smiled back, and handed over the coat to Kagome. "Thank you, Kagome. And please, be careful."

"I will, Kaede." And with that, Kagome left the room.

Upon Kagome's departure, Kaede caught a glance of the book she dropped.

"The Kingdom of Heaven and Hell." She murmured, and then she smiled a bit. "Who knows young Kagome is also interested in this kind of things…"

.

.

* * *

"Stupid, old man." Grumbled Inuyasha as he threw a rock inside the river.

"And mom too, why does she has to be so pushy? I mean, for God's sake! I'm barely nineteen and here she is, forcing me to marry every time! Geez, what does she thinking? She even has the nerve to bribe the girls! Seriously, is she that desperate? "

Actually, it was not like Inuyasha is an ugly prince portray or what. In fact, he was nowhere near that. Standing around 6 feet tall, with dark violet eyes, chiseled jaw and well formed bone structure, well shaped lips, and not to mention the silky black hair that run long passed his broad shoulders, he was the complete opposite of the definition of ugly.

The young man took out something out of his pocket. Half a chain, made of pure white gold. It had somehow broken in two. Inuyasha had always brought it with him ever since his father' death...

* * *

"_**Father, what is it that you had always brought with you?" seven year old Inuyasha asked to his father politely.**_

"_**It's none of business, Inuyasha. Stay away from this thing." Answered his father coldly.**_

_**Inuyasha flinched. Never even once he saw his father being this serious. He couldn't help but to wonder, what's it really was? Why did it was so important to his father?**_

_**And then came the time when his father fell sick. Very sick. The sickness was said to be extremely uncommon, that no doctors or even traditional healers could find a cure for him. Inuyasha watched as his father grew weaker and weaker each day.**_

"_**Inuyasha…Come here." said his father, his breathing ragged. Beside him, his wife, Izayoi had started to sob uncontrollably as she held one of her husband's hands on her own.**_

"_**Father." The young boy answered as he approached his father, trying hard to control his tears. Man are not supposed to be crying, no matter what happened, that's what his father told him.**_

"_**This chain…" the dying man took out the chain from his pocket and speak so lowly that it almost couldn't be hear if Inuyasha hadn't listened carefully. "I shouldn't have taken your rights from you in the first place, I guess this is the Karma from God… Take this chain, Inuyasha. Hold it by yourself always…."**_

_**Carefully, Inuyasha took the chain from his father's hand, but he didn't understand a bit what was it that his father was trying to say. **_

"_**Father? What do you mean?"**_

_**Inuyasha's father took a long and what would be his last breath. "I hope you could forgive me, Inuyasha… " **_

_**His hands went limp. Izayoi gasped.**_

"_**Dearest? Dearest!" she called frantically as she tried to find a heart beat on her husband's chest, and when she found none, she sank to her knees and cried hysterically.**_

"_**No, no!"**_

"_**Mom!" cried Inuyasha as he hugged his mother.**_

"_**He's gone, Inuyasha, he's gone!"**_

* * *

Inuyasha sighed at the memories. It's been six years since that day, but still, he didn't understand what's his father's intention to give it to him on his deathbed.

"Why does life have to be so unfair?"

He closed his eyes as he collapsed to the grass, with the chain was still on his hand.

Inuyasha had always loved the outdoor. The sound of the wind that blew the leaves, the fresh smell of the grassed, and not to mention, a tad of sunlight that caressed his perfectly tanned skin…. Without warning, the young man fell asleep with a smile adorned his handsome features.

.

.

* * *

"Hey, are you asleep? Uh… *poke* Hello?"

Kagome looked carefully at the young man who was lying on the grass. From his clothes, it didn't seemed like he was a beggar or a homeless… But why would he sleep in a place like this?

'Wow, he has a nice long hair…' she thought as she began to caress the hair on his head carefully.

Inuyasha moaned before he slowly opened his eyes. To his surprise, he was awaken to a girl's face, dangerously close to him.

"AAAAHHHH!" he screamed as he quickly backed off, dropping the chain in his hand.

Kagome, surprised with the man's sudden outburst, accidentally jumped off and stomped on the chain without purpose. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! Are you trying to molest me or something, you pervert girl? " asked Inuyasha hotly.

Kagome blinked a few times. "Molest you? You're so over confident aren't you? I was only trying to wake you up! You're asleep beside a river! You should be grateful to me. Geez. I should've leave you here and let you get bitten by a snake!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Wench…" But then his gaze caught a stare of a tiny object below the girl's foot. "You bitch! You stepped on my chain!"

"What did you said?"

Kagome looked below her. That's right, she was stepping on something. She ducked and took the thing. It seemed like a chain, made from white gold. Kagome couldn't help but to stare on it in wonder. Even though it seemed somewhat destroyed, it's still very beautiful... "You mean this?"

Inuyasha snatched the chain from the confused girl.

"Ah, you've tainted it with dirty foot wear! You're going to pay for this!" he barked.

Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You arrogant man! I wasn't doing it on purpose, you know! Urgh! Why should I meet someone like you today! What a mood dropper!"

Inuyasha glared at the raven-haired girl. "How dare you said that to me! Do you know who am I?"

"You're just a stupid, overconfident jerk who accused a girl that was trying to help him out to be a molester. Yeah, right, like any one wanted to molest you."

Inuyasha growled dangerously, making Kagome backed off slightly.

'Whoa, he got a temper isn't he?' she thought, a bit frightened.

"How dare you addressed me like that. After stepping on my important thing like that." he hissed.

Kagome gulped. 'Did I just catch myself a trouble?'

"You're coming with me, now, wench."

Without warning, he quickly snatched the raven haired girl and carried her on his shoulders, ignoring her screaming and protests.

"Who are the molester right now? Put me down, you perverted jerk, put me down!"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Would you keep silence for once! I told you, you're going to PAY for stepping on the chain!"

Kagome was very scared now. What is this man going to do?

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N: And that was chapter two! To clear the confusion... So yes... Inuyasha and Kagome were reincarnated a few years later, and as you probably could see, I make this story with in a slightly older time of period... (though not as old as Sengoku Jidai period) And for those of you who were reading this, please tell me, do you want the next chapter to be written based on Kagome's POV, Inuyasha's, or just a simple third person POV?

Well, See you later!


	3. The Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3. The Deal

...

_**Kagome's POV.**_

.

To say that I was amazed was probably the biggest understatement this century.

You gotta be kidding me, right?

This house in front of me, no, I mean this CASTLE in front of me. This stupid man… Just who he is and why did he brought me into such place?

"Surprised? Well you should be. This is where I live." He said, smiling smugly.

Oh, how I wish I could wipe that damn grin off of his face.

"You could live in a mansion, a shack, or even a graveyard for all I care. Just what do you want with me?" I demanded.

"Aren't you at least a bit curious of who am I?" he answered me.

I let out a soft growl. "Listen here, you-"

"Master Inuyasha! Where have you been, Master!"

I turned my stare to the source of the voice. An old man, he was probably around his sixties. His face kinda looked strange to me. He has a very pointy nose and huge eyes, and not to mention that half bald-head of him. I laughed mentally. He looked like a failed clown.

Hey… Wait a minute. Master Inuyasha? So this creep's name is Inuyasha.

…...

Wait a minute. MASTER Inuyasha? Master?

"Lady Izayoi had been waiting for you, Master! She wanted to talk with you!"

Lady Izayoi? Isn't she the wife of the great Nobleman Inutaisho?

Inutaisho was quite a famous figure from where I lived, but ever since his death few years ago, there was no news whatsoever about the family he had left behind.

I gulped. Could it be that this guy is his son?

"Yeah, I know that Myouga." He replied, obviously uninterested about what the old man might have to say.

"But master!" But then he stopped and looked at me from head to toes. It seemed like he had just realized my presence. "And who might the young lady behind you be, Master? She didn't look even a bit noble to me."

I couldn't help but to feel a bit offended. But…. He's right anyway. I'm just an orphan, remember? Well of course I have no fancy clothes with me!

"Oh, this one here." The man- what was his name again? Ah, Inuyasha, motioned at me, "Is my new fiancee. This is the woman I'm going to marry. Go get her some clothes, Myouga."

"WHAT?" I couldn't believe what I'm hearing. Did he just say that I was his fiancee?

"You heard me, Myouga. Go get her some clothes." He repeated.

Myouga nodded humbly before quickly went back inside the huge mansion. "Yes, right away Master."

"What the hell are you talking about! I'm not your fiancee! And I'm sure as hell won't marry you!" I protested angrily.

"Shut up. You stepped on my precious chain! I've told you you're going to pay! Or would you rather I jailed you for an accusation of attempted molesting, you sneaky wench?" He grinned.

"You-"

"You couldn't say no, wench. I am the son of Lord Inutaisho. I can do whatever I please, including making you rot in jail."

I gasped. So he is the son of Inutaisho! Oh God!

"You have to STAY HERE from now on until I REALLY marry someone. Which I can guarantee won't be happen anytime soon. Come whenever I call you. Do whatever I told you so. Never protest to everything I say. If you don't do these…. You know what would happen, right? Am I understood?"

Wow, talk about intimidation.

"I repeat, do you understand?" he said again, obviously he wasn't one with patience.

I gulped.

"Y-yes…"

Inuyasha smiled broadly. "Good, now what's your name?"

I hesitated for a second… "Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

There, I said it. Happy?

He grinned, "Nice to meet you, Kagome. I hope we can be good companions to each other."

I'm so doomed, am I not?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Standing from the balcony of the huge mansion, I let out a long sigh as I saw the sun began to set.

Without I even realizing it, I've been in this stupid guy's house for almost two weeks now. Living here is definitely different from the orphanage…

Ah, yes. Kaede…To be honest, I didn't know if I should be happy or sad. In one side, I think I might have ease the old woman's burden, considering that she didn't really have a job and yet had to take care of another. But still… She was the woman who had raised me since I was a child. I remembered her solemn expression when I told her my oh-not-so-little lie, about my 'sudden' engagement with Inuyasha, son of the deceased Lord Inutaisho.

I have no idea when will Inuyasha let me free. I sighed again. I'm gonna miss her and the orphanage…

Actually, it's not like I hate living in this place. In fact, I kinda like living in this place.

Lady Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, was a very warm and kind-hearted woman. She gave me a decent room, some pair of beautiful clothes and she had always treated me nicely.

Well… One thing that bugs me though. Lady Izayoi have no clue whatsoever that I have no noble blood running through my veins. She totally believed that I was the daughter of the great Lord of the Western land, whom was currently on a mission out of the country, thanks to Inuyasha's amazing little story.

Myouga the old servant, is a funny, yet very loyal to his master. Often times I saw him chasing after Inuyasha to remind him of things he should do, only to be ignored by the guy.

Inuyasha…. Now I 'm sure he truly is an immature guy with a cocky attitude who uses his power to take control over other people. I swear, that guy really know how to get on your nerves! I don't know how he managed to get me pissed almost everyday?

"Kagomeeee!"

Talk about the devil.

"Coming!" I answered half-heartedly. Hesitantly, I made my way to down stair, just to see Inuyasha sitting so casually on a chair.

I rolled my eyes. "What is it do you want now?"

_**.**_

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

.

"What is it do you want now?"

I smirked. Oh how I love that annoyed look on that pretty little face of her. Don't get me wrong. It's not like I really like her or something. I'm just telling the truth!

Well, with big brown eyes, pouty lips, silky raven hair and great curves in the right places…. This girl is actually quite a sight to sore eye. Wait. What am I thinking?

"Bring me a glass of water." I said casually.

I could feel the burning stare she was throwing me, but I tried to ignore it.

"What? I'm not your maid!" she snapped angrily.

"But you're my fiancée, Kagome sweetie." I replied, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Seriously, that look in her face was hilarious! For a moment, it looked as if she was about to explode with blood rising on the top of her head, making her face red all over.

Without any more words, she turned around and stomped angrily. Hey, where does she think she's going?

I rose from my chair.

"Wait, Kagome!"

She stopped and turned around to face me. "What do you want?"

For some reason, the red dress she wears today made her looked even more attractive then usual...

"You looked…. Good today." I said softly, wanting to see her reactions.

Kagome huffed and looked away, turning her back on me. "That's lame compliment."

I grinned. I could tell she was blushing. Without warning, I walked up to her.

"No need to be so shy… Sweetie. Hey... Are you willing to spend the night with me today?" I whispered against her ear.

I could hear her gasp before she jerked away from me.

"No! You pervert! Who do you think you are?"

"I mean, there's no harm in spending the ball party night with me today, right?" I asked again, this time clarifying my question.

Kagome blinked a few times. "What do you mean?" she asked carefully.

"My mother threw a masquerade party tonight, and as my fiancée, I thought it was only fair if you join the party as well?" I replied, shrugging.

"I-uh…" She seemed to be lost at words.

I smiled slyly. "What is it, Kagome? Were you thinking of another way of 'spending the night'?"

"No!" She blushed deep scarlet. I admit, she looked kinda cute when she blushed like that.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we could spend the night together… in_ my room_ after the party, if that's what you want." I replied huskily as I reached for a strand of her hair.

If possible, she blushed ten times harder. "As if! You pervert! Ugh. I hate you!"

She snapped my hands off and ran back up stairs.

"Wait, Kagome! Don't forget to dress up nicely for tonight!" I called out to her.

BAM. I heard the door being slammed. Ouch.

_**.**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

.

Shutting my door closed, I collapsed on the bed and sighed heavily

'Seriously, who does he think he is? Just because he had power, money and wealth, doesn't mean he could act all annoying and so damn arrogant like that!'

**A very cute, and handsome arrogant, though.**

'Who's that?'

**I am no other than your conscience, sweetie.**

'Oh great. Now I'm talking with my own head. Inuyasha truly had driven me crazy.'

**Crazy about him and his cockiness, I must say.**

'Would you shut up and stop talking like that?'

**Sorry, honey. I had only spoken the truth.**

I growled in annoyance. "Stupid voices inside my head."

Just then, I heard the sound of my door being knocked.

"Come in!" I called.

"Excuse me, my Lady." A girl clothed in a maid dress appeared. She was around my age, with long brown hair that falls on her waist.

"Oh, it's you, Sango! What's up?" I called, happy to see my friend. Sango and I had soon becoming good friends after the first day we meet.

"It's about the ball party tonight, mi Lady…" She spoke with sparkles in her eyes.

I groaned. "Sango, I've told you multiple times to drop that lady thing… You know I am no noble, right?"

That's true, last week, I've told her the truth about the lack of noble blood inheritance in my lineage; I'm not really Inuyasha's fiancée, and the very reason why am I here in the first place. I was a bit hesitant at first, but deep inside, I know that she is a person that can be trusted.

"Sorry, Kagome. I guess it's just a habit." She smiled sheepishly.

I smiled back to her. "So, what's about this ball party now, hmm?"

"As you know… It is going to be a masquerade party. That would include a little bit of costumes, too. And us maids were also invited! Well, Kagome.., I think I need your opinion. What do you think I should wear?" she asked me excitedly.

"Hm… Well Sango… You're pretty and sure has an attractive figure… I'd say... Why don't you go with fairies or… hmm, Greek God?" I suggested.

Sango gasped. "Greek Goddess! That's brilliant, Kagome. I can be Aphrodite! You know, the God of Love!"

I laughed. "Yes, I think it suits you well, Sango."

Sango smiled. "Thanks, Kagome. How about you? What are you going to be?"

"Me?" I paused to think for a while. "Hm… I don't have any idea…"

Sango tapped her fingers in her chin, as if she was thinking about something so seriously.

"A-ha! I know, Kagome, how about an angel?"

I blinked several times. "Angel..?"

Sango nodded happily. "Yup! With elegant white dress and pure feather wings…. You surely would be the most beautiful angel, Kagome! And oh, don't forget the mask, too! I can ask my mother to make you one that would suit your dress, if you want!"

"Thanks, Sango… I really appreciate that…" I smiled.

Sango grinned. "Anything for my friend. Well, I'm going to get ready. You better get ready too, I'll see you soon before the party, to hand you over the mask!"

"See you later, too!"

Upon Sango's departure, I smiled to myself. An angel. A pure, innocent, and flawless being…. I quite like that idea.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N: How is it? A bit cliché, I know. But I can't help myself ):

I bet you might've guessed what Inuyasha's going to dress up as :p


End file.
